liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Ajuk/Archive 1
I'm not sure how to allow other people to upload files, but if you email me I'll be able to upload it. In the meantime I'm gonna whip up a logo, if yours is better we'll use it. Templates You can gank the templates from the sites you like and tweak them over here. You dont have to create them from whole clothe. Tmtoulouse 19:23, 6 August 2007 (EDT) :Well as long as you don't need to install a new extension for mediawiki you just need to pull over the nested templates and tweak. Tmtoulouse 19:26, 6 August 2007 (EDT) You're in Very persuasive arguement. Now I just need to figure out how to do it. Re: Hi I'm not too bad at wiki formatting... just give me a list of templates to make and I'll do them. I'm gonna make a few right now. George the Liberal 14:17, 6 August 2007 (EDT) Hmm... I'll work at it. Congrats You're now a sysop for the leading source of liberal information on the internet. Back Sorry I haven't been around for a while, been pretty busy, I'll try to get some stuff done in the next few days. WillH 03:21, 26 August 2007 (EDT) Yeah, I meant for lower level stuff, like putting the new logo up and such. I think I'm gonna try to start up a news section too, I'll do a little research and write the first article tomorrow. I'm thinking of doing it almost Onion-like but rather than being completely false, take actual news stories and just really stretch them to be liberal. We'll see. WillH 14:44, 26 August 2007 (EDT) No, I meant I was going to change the logo. WillH 18:21, 26 August 2007 (EDT) Super Vandal Attack One of those schmoes edited without signing in so I have his IP... he lives in London. Policy I agree with that 100% discussion should be open and everyone can talk about whatever they want to. Sorry about not having uploaded the logo, been moving into a new house so I've been crazy busy and have been using the neighbors spotty wifi until I get my internet installed next week. WillH 00:58, 5 September 2007 (EDT) User box templates Nice! I'll be sure to do something with this soon. --EarningtonStonewall 13:20, 18 September 2007 (EDT) Main Page How's that? I threw it the article together kind of hastily, and it might be a little bit offensive, but it certainly is topical. --EarningtonStonewall 12:19, 27 September 2007 (EDT) Hi I have a question, how do i make it so that a user box inculdes the user in a catagory like, if someone put Template:UserAsia on his page, it would inclulde the user in a catagory of Asian users? Elassint 19:50, 6 October 2007 (EDT) Super Spam Attack 66.33.227.166:180 South Clinton AVE City: Rochester, New York Elassint 07:12, 7 October 2007 (EDT) The 3 Bishes I think it would be a good idea to cascade-protect (or whatever its called) that page so that it will never be recerated again. Elassint 19:32, 19 October 2007 (EDT) What happend to WillH? Has he died? Or has he been kidnapped by neocons? 98.17.62.86 19:22, 22 October 2007 (EDT) I would have deleted those but i'm not a sysop. Elassint Throw things at me 16:52, 25 October 2007 (EDT) Has my ip changed? Has my ip changed? 75.117.234.246 14:51, 26 October 2007 (EDT) Just checking to see if .... i can up load the sock puppet image to Wikipedia. Or would you get angry? Elassint Throw things at me 21:18, 26 October 2007 (EDT) Its not my image Ajuk 05:22, 27 October 2007 (EDT) Re:Sig By clicking on Preferences and typing in the nickname box. And i cant be bothered ethier, but i do hope he comes back sometime. Elassint Throw things at me 05:50, 27 October 2007 (EDT) Domain When do you think the domain liberapedia.com will expire? Elassint Throw things at me 22:18, 27 October 2007 (EDT) And what do you mean by "My side of the pond?" Elassint Throw things at me 22:28, 27 October 2007 (EDT) Your in the states aren't you? Ajuk 04:47, 28 October 2007 (EDT) Expiry Date.......... 2008-02-28. We shouldent have to worry about anything until winter comes. Elassint Throw things at me 05:56, 28 October 2007 (EDT) 140.128.20.205 Don't you think 3 months is a bit to long for someone who has only lightly modified 3 pages? Elassint Throw things at me 09:34, 28 October 2007 (EDT) : I understand Elassint Throw things at me 09:38, 28 October 2007 (EDT) special request Can you just delete this image and its discussion? I'm going to try and fix something on it. [[User:GodlessLiberal|'G']] [[User:GodlessLiberal|'dlessLiberal']] 19:09, 1 November 2007 (EDT) :Not while there is still a page using it Ajuk 20:24, 1 November 2007 (EDT) ::Taken care of. [[User:GodlessLiberal|'G']] [[User:GodlessLiberal|'dlessLiberal']] 23:59, 1 November 2007 (EDT) :::I have an idea. Upload the image again! You can upload over the old one! 12.75.67.33 02:35, 2 November 2007 (EDT) ::::Could you just delete the last edit on the talk page? I don't want my IP recorded. [[User:GodlessLiberal|'G']] [[User:GodlessLiberal|'dlessLiberal']] 20:40, 9 November 2007 (EST) :::::If you can't delete the edit, can you just delete the page? I'll put what used to be there back in. [[User:GodlessLiberal|'G']] [[User:GodlessLiberal|'dlessLiberal']] 12:57, 10 November 2007 (EST) ::::::Not this page, this page. [[User:GodlessLiberal|'G']] [[User:GodlessLiberal|'dlessLiberal']] 14:57, 10 November 2007 (EST) :::::::Thanks so much! [[User:GodlessLiberal|'G']] [[User:GodlessLiberal|'dlessLiberal']] 15:02, 10 November 2007 (EST) Three things... 1. Should i email WillH or should we just keep waiting for him? 2. Do you think i would make a good admin? 3. And just so you know, 204.11.191.254 is my schools ip address. I was the one editing from it. Elassint : I tried emailing him once, no response yet. I would have made you an admin already if I could, I am thinking of spending less time on this site myself now, but I will still be around to block vandals because there is nobody else to do it. Ajuk 15:22, 29 October 2007 (EDT) I found out why we are getting spam The reason is because if you click on the Create Account button it doesn't require you to enter a code that makes sure that you are a real human, so spambots can go in with their worthless spam. Elassint Throw things at me 16:28, 30 October 2007 (EDT) RE: Contributions I could always mention it on public forums.Elassint Throw things at me 17:22, 31 October 2007 (EDT) How do i add those little refreces? Or cite my sources as some call it. Ive never known how to do that. Elassint Throw things at me 16:41, 2 November 2007 (EDT) Re: Hey Sorry I've disappeared so much. Was job hunting and doing NaNoWriMo, which ate up a lot of time. I should be editing up a storm again in no time. --EarningtonStonewall 08:58, 5 December 2007 (EST) Oh noes! Some a--hole at uncylopedia has just put Liberapedia on VFD!! We must stop it from being deleted!!!! --Signed by Elassint the Great Hi! Or at least get Conservapedia to go with it... if they have Conservapedia's article. Ummmm Why did you upload a pic of a naked women? --Signed by Elassint the Great Hi! :Bleh, it is disgusting. ::I'll stick it on a template or something AJUK talk 07:12, 8 December 2007 (EST) Earnington Stonewall On the NY English Regents, one of my wife's students wrote that Of Mice and Men was written by Earnington Stonewall, instead of John Steinbach. I fell in love with this mistake, as it doesn't even come close to making any sense, and abopted it as a pseudonym. --EarningtonStonewall 10:24, 14 December 2007 (EST) Sysop Sure, I'd like to be one. Can't promise I'd be of much use, though. I don't know my way around wiki's all that well, beyond being able to make all of my beautiful articles. :). --EarningtonStonewall 09:48, 17 December 2007 (EST) Hi :P --''Cheers,'' Ryan complain about 17:36, 20 December 2007 (EST) tags Ref tags don't work in this old version of MediaWiki we have. ~ Elassint Hi! 14:08, 27 December 2007 (EST) Spam attack Boy, did we get a lot of comment spam or what? --~ Elassint Hi! 14:47, 28 December 2007 (EST) Hi Ajuk, do you have any idea why the undo feature wasn't working for me? I don't know if it's working now for me but you seem to be able to revert. --Spencer 21:22, 11 January 2008 (EST) Proxy spammers I've noticed that most of the spam we get comes from IP:PORT proxies on the 'net. --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 06:52, 12 January 2008 (EST) :I assume you were just testing the template. ::Yes AJUK talk 20:28, 18 January 2008 (EST) :::Why on the main page? Don't we have a sandbox for those kind of things? --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 20:45, 18 January 2008 (EST) ::: I meant to press preview! AJUK talk 06:10, 19 January 2008 (EST) My Prolonged Absence Well, I'm back. I've missed quite a bit, but hopefully I'll be back for quite a while. George the Liberal 22:47, 8 February 2008 (EST) Check copyright Nuclear energy looks as if it was taken from another Wiki and there's no reference.Barbara Shack 13:45, 3 March 2008 (EST) http://www.liberapedia.com/index.php?title=Special:Contributions&target=222.159.133.158 This character needs a block.Barbara Shack 14:36, 3 March 2008 (EST)See http://www.liberapedia.com/index.php?title=Fox_News&oldid=12775 Block this vandalBarbara Shack 09:05, 4 March 2008 (EST) Active I suggest you become more active; your the only active admin on this wiki that isn't sick. 12.75.67.108 15:13, 4 March 2008 (EST) Is Elassint sick? AJUK talk 15:18, 4 March 2008 (EST) Thats is what it says on his userpage --12.75.67.108 15:19, 4 March 2008 (EST) Yes, Ele and earny arn't around and I'm often busy, so if there is a vandle I don't notice please report it to me. AJUK talk 10:14, 6 March 2008 (EST) Elassint's blocked himself. We have to deal with the vandals.Barbara Shack 08:03, 8 March 2008 (EST) :yes, you deal with the vandals. Block me I am such a worthless idiot. --98.17.53.235 11:53, 9 March 2008 (EDT) :I think you need help AJUK talk 13:31, 9 March 2008 (EDT) ::heh, i KNOW i need help, bai. Sex I am a not lady. I'm far too unrefined to be a lady. I am female and Barbara Shack is may real name.Barbara Shack 11:13, 11 March 2008 (EDT) IP guy The IP you blocked for 1 day "A warning" was Elassint. --[[User:Ryan|''' Ryan ]] 01:21, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :LOL, oh well he can unblock himself! AJUK talk 08:27, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::I'm having a lot of problems lately, please don't hesitate to block me if I'm causing trouble. --[[User:Elassint| '''Elassint]] Hi! :) 16:19, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::There would be no point, you can unblock yourself! AJUK talk 17:00, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::But why not block a worthless idiot for fun and exercise? --98.17.63.206 02:01, 13 March 2008 (EDT) Elassint’s current behaviour is consistent with him being Bipolar. I don’t say that is the explanation. I’m not a doctor. Doctors and psychiatrists would be unlikely to give diagnosis based on a few posts without seeing the person involved. I feel unless we are sure he is responsible for his actions we should not punish him. If the above is the explanation for the difficulties he will quite likely get over this episode and later behave as reasonably as he did before. If this happens he should get back roughly as much respect as he had before. I hope he will see a doctor as medicines can frequently control this problem.Barbara Shack 08:42, 13 March 2008 (EDT) Why did you block him again? --[[User:Ryan|''' Ryan ]] 17:55, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :He was pissing me off! I know he can unblock himself anyway, just a warning to him not to carry on dumping stuff on the talk pages. AJUK talk 19:59, 14 March 2008 (EDT) ::Yea, that would work most times, but you would be fighting mania. --98.17.63.206 20:10, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :::That's it, he can't help it, it's mania, it's sudden, and it's (mostly) uncontrollable. And he won't always unblock himself, if he has a bad mood swing he may claim Ajuk "only got rid of a worthless loser moron". --[[User:Ryan| Ryan ]] 20:44, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Whatever AJUK talk 20:22, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::I'm going to go on break in order to try to deal with it, it is '''VERY hard. Bye. --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 23:43, 14 March 2008 (EDT) The Vandal Has been vandalized I've reverted it. You need to block the vandal again.Barbara Shack 08:20, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :spambots SUCK 212.15.182.79 needs to be blocked for at least 999 years. It vandalized the talk page to the main page Again. See http://www.liberapedia.com/index.php?title=Talk:Main_Page&oldid=14271. For my suggestion on blocking policy see http://www.liberapedia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:202.28.103.12Barbara Shack 05:11, 16 March 2008 (EDT) What's acceptable? Is this acceptable? I'm not sure whether to revert it or not.Barbara Shack 17:03, 13 March 2008 (EDT) Does Benjamin Maynard exist? Americans will know.Barbara Shack 17:10, 13 March 2008 (EDT) User:24.208.252.139 blanked Religion see http://www.liberapedia.com/index.php?title=Religion&oldid=14014 See It is a spammer. I've checked further SeeWhy does this need to be protected? Barbara Shack 02:11, 14 March 2008 (EDT) User:George the Liberal wants to become a sysop, as I do. I'm new here and don't know one way or the other whether or not to recommend him.Barbara Shack 02:49, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :GTL 4 sysopz --[[User:Ryan|''' Ryan ]] 05:43, 14 March 2008 (EDT) ::He's an old member, he joined on July 29, and he made 56 reverts as a sysop. All i have to say is, why not? --[[User:Elassint| '''Elassint]] Hi! :) 17:50, 15 March 2008 (EDT) I beg of you So I would like to add a page of a person who really isn't famous and probably shouldn't have her own liberapedia page. But, she is incredibly liberal and said, (and I quote) "if I ever had a liberapedia page made, i would die happy." So, I feel the need to make her a page without it being deleted immediately. So, if I make a page for Sarah Barton, I beg that you don't delete it immediately. Wait at least a month. By the way, I am the one who blocked out religion. That was an accident. I apologize.24.208.252.139 18:04, 16 March 2008 (EDT) The user made edits to AIDS and Cottage cheese which would have been considered vandalism on most Wikis. The user made an entry about an alleged anthropologist which was deleted because there is no evidence the anthropologist existed. This user has a bad track record.Barbara Shack 18:27, 16 March 2008 (EDT) The fact that I'm telling you right now who the person is, why I am going to write it, and that I am apologizing about my track record should be enough to let me write one page. And I guarantee that I will never edit another page other than the one I am asking for permission to write without being deleted. Also, I have since deleted my contributions that have been considered vandalism.Suvburner 19:16, 16 March 2008 (EDT) Can I be a Sysop? I left this message with User talk:WillH as well. "Yet again a vandal was busy blanking pages faster than I could revert them. I really would appreciate it if I could be a sysop and could block something like that."Barbara Shack 15:43, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :Ajuk is not a 'crat either. I know, its annoying. --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 15:45, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::That's it, I don't care what everyone thinks, I'm going to try and hack into the Liberapediaadmin account. I've hacked accounts before and I'll try it again. --[[User:Ryan|''' Ryan ]] 17:35, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::I doubt you ill be able to hack that the password is more likely to be "sdjh4df2a4%ff" then "dog" AJUK talk 18:10, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::I might get it lol --[[User:Ryan| Ryan ]] 19:35, 18 March 2008 (EDT) Remember hacking is against the law. You aren’t likely to gain from breaking the law. In the long run the owners of the computer will probably get back control. If the owners of the computer lose control they might shut down the wiki. You could get trouble with the police, your parents and your school knowing what you’ve done. Anyway you probably won’t find the password. Barbara Shack 06:35, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :I wouldn't even get the password --[[User:Ryan| Ryan ]] 06:45, 19 March 2008 (EDT) Block Block this nerd.Barbara Shack 08:06, 22 March 2008 (EDT) Stop the vandal The vandal who calls himself Kurgan regularly pastes stuff from Virginia University “If you click onto a link typically you get semething like, "Forbidden You don't have permission to access /wp-admin/images/.svn/tmp/.~please/r100-tones/Free-Metro-Pcs-Ringtones.html on this server. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Apache Server at news.hsl.virginia.edu Port 80“ Kurgan is likely to be a student or worker at the university. Alternatively he/she hacked into the university website or copied the stuff from a hacker. Contacting Virginia University might sort this.Barbara Shack 14:40, 22 March 2008 (EDT) This one looks like a vandal. A different one.Barbara Shack 16:42, 22 March 2008 (EDT) User:Njfcx needs a block. Spam User:Yfm2adqere needs a block. Vandalism or SpamBarbara Shack 16:20, 23 March 2008 (EDT) User:Rnmdpke32 needs a block. More Chinese or Japanese stuff.Barbara Shack 11:46, 24 March 2008 (EDT) More blocks and deletions EVE~ Completely Survival Guide(III) This looks like spam. User:Bossfee213no may need a block.Barbara Shack 02:30, 25 March 2008 (EDT) User:GuuejiYhgjk needs a block. Gioiogiiofg needs to be deleted.Barbara Shack 14:58, 26 March 2008 (EDT) User:Krugan needs another block. There’s loads of pages to be deleted' sorry.Barbara Shack 07:27, 27 March 2008 (EDT) User:Huers needs a block Ouyesa needs deletion.Barbara Shack 11:26, 27 March 2008 (EDT) User:Hainantour needs a block. Yet more spamBarbara Shack 06:06, 28 March 2008 (EDT) MOre Chinese junk from User:Fsin618000. Block him. Don’t feed the trolls On the backup Wiki, I’ve blocked and unblocked myself several times. I’m a sysop on another Wiki as well as Ellasint’s Wiki and I once had a problem working out how to block a vandal while I imagined him damaging page after page. I wanted to familiarize myself thoroughly with the blocking procedure. I also checked to see what happens if I try to edit while blocked. This is what I got. '''“Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by Barbara Shack. The reason given is '' ''Familiarizing myself with the buttons. ''” Perhaps when you block people you could make sure the reason you give isn’t entertaining. They will read it every time they try to edit. Barbara Shack 05:03, 25 March 2008 (EDT) How many years? How many years do you think it will be until User:WillH comes back? Do you think he will be back before Yfm2adqere is unblocked? Don't know, why not email him AJUK talk 18:43, 23 March 2008 (EDT) :Already did. I'm getting tired of waiting for him to respond. --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 18:55, 23 March 2008 (EDT) ::not sure if he even uses that address AJUK talk 18:56, 23 March 2008 (EDT) How about creating a new wiki and transferring Liberapedia there? We can be bureaucrats then. I don’t want to commit treason against WillH. If we don’t I fear some time this Wiki may shut down like Evowiki and what we’re working for could be lost.Barbara Shack 13:38, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :That's so funny because I was just thinking about starting a new wiki called "Laudapedia..." But we can't transfer Liberapedia because you need the root password and only WillH has that. I suggest waiting a little while longer. --Lyra Belaqua 13:46, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :You'd need access to the database server LP is stored on and the web server. It would be nearly impossible to do without WillH. --Lyra Belaqua 13:49, 24 March 2008 (EDT) We can paste the articles from here there. Barbara Shack 13:54, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :There are 3,474 total pages in the database. is just the number of articles we have that are "content" pages. Yes, I suppose we could move the important others by hand. But what if WillH comes back to find we've all gone? --Lyra Belaqua 14:02, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::Well, it would be his fault for not checking up on the place, but i think we need to be patient and wait till June at the earliest. I'm going to create a backup Liberapedia @ scribblewiki in case the place shuts down or something. --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 14:05, 24 March 2008 (EDT) What would Laudapedia deal with?Barbara Shack 14:03, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :Laudable things. Could be constued to be like liberapedia, though, but the name isn't set in stone. --Lyra Belaqua 14:08, 24 March 2008 (EDT) Can you do a backup Wiki Ajuk? It’s best if we don’t depend on one person.Barbara Shack 14:20, 24 March 2008 (EDT) Scribblewiki I have contacts at an IT Centre who can help me to set it up.Barbara Shack 14:23, 24 March 2008 (EDT) '' Scribblewiki backup :ITs already here ::He will be back, is it possible to download the whole wiki onto a HDD, can't be much more than 100mb at this stage. AJUK talk 15:02, 24 March 2008 (EDT) I've transferred the main page and I've started transferring the articles from Politics and Government. They're here. Political Articles. What next?Barbara Shack 15:15, 24 March 2008 (EDT) Elassint made me a sysop on the new Wiki. I recommended you to help.Barbara Shack 17:00, 24 March 2008 (EDT) We need to sort out what types of advertisements we will accept on the new Wiki. We have said on Liberapedia that Communism doesn’t work. We can compromise with capitalism by accepting advertisements. We can’t accept advertisements from fundy Christians looking for converts. We can’t accept advertisements for bad things that damage the environment. We can’t accept anything that goes against out principles.Barbara Shack 17:27, 24 March 2008 (EDT) 1. We are not moving. The ScribbleWiki place is just a backup. --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 17:37, 24 March 2008 (EDT) 2. ADVERTISEMENTS?! Why would we need those? :They're "Ads by Google." We can't control them, the Scribblewiki site and Google (the google) does. --Lyra Belaqua 17:42, 24 March 2008 (EDT) I hope WillH comes back and we won’t have to move. He may have lost his home in the fires. The present situation isn’t OK. Ajuk has to do more work than he wants. I’ve reduced his work by checking for vandalism giving him details whenever I come across anything. In the long run that’s not a good idea. If WillH can’t get away from his pressing problems long enough to give us better sysop cover here we may have to move. Then we’ll have to ask about advertisements. By the way will all the articles have to be transferred by hand? Is there a simpler method?Barbara Shack 18:31, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::I did create a page for general site talk. AJUK talk 18:35, 24 March 2008 (EDT) I'm transferreing this to site talk.Barbara Shack 19:23, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::We aren't moving people, calm down --[[User:Ryan|''' Ryan ]] 19:38, 24 March 2008 (EDT) Cyber bullying I reverted this version of the Rat article. It looks like cyber bullying. The author probably has a bad relationship with someone called Emily. Barbara Shack 17:23, 31 March 2008 (EDT) More vandalism They’ve vandalized the main page again. I’ve reverted it. And they did your page. You’ve got to block the vandal.Barbara Shack 17:29, 31 March 2008 (EDT) We've got to consider moving soon. We need those extra beaurocrats and Sysops.Barbara Shack 21:15, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :BUREAUCRAT. You can just say "'crat" too. ''lulz,'' Lyra Belaqua lalala 21:26, 31 March 2008 (EDT) The date Are you serious about taking over? Was it an April fool? Please tell me because I need to go to the IT Centre if there is no improvement over Sysop cover. I'm not sure about the legal situation if you take over. Using a computer in a way that the owner doesn’t want is a criminal offence. None of us know what WillH wants. You can perhaps assume that he wants you to protect the Wiki from vandals. You can perhaps argue that you are doing what WillH wanted when he made you a sysop. If I see the Computer Wizard at the IT Centre the chances are I can get us a new Wiki with cool graphics and no legal complications.Barbara Shack 08:29, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :Yeah I was a joke. AJUK talk 09:25, 1 April 2008 (EDT) Move the wiki Ajuk, how do you feel about carrying on till June? See User talk:Lyra Belaqua#Move the wiki Barbara Shack 16:08, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Annoying scrolling I suggest making an archive of your talk page. And cut it off right above the previous section (Move the wiki). Yours, '''Lyra Belaqua lalala 16:22, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :Yes you should archive your talk page when at the most its 50 sections. -- Elassint Hi! :) 16:24, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::Been thinking about it, don't worry I will soon AJUK talk 17:06, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Why re-block User:Kugran? I already blocked him. -- Elassint Hi! :) 17:14, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :Just expirementing AJUK talk 19:14, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Communism The USSR was not Communism, they TRIED to be Communism, but failed and became fascist. -- Elassint Hi! :) 19:37, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Username blacklist Doesnt work. My being here is proof. Kurgana Belaqua 19:37, 5 April 2008 (EDT) From Liberapedia, a Wikia wiki.